vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:VPmod
Forumsbeitrag KorSa Ich bin entsetzt wie KorSa, wie hier seit gestern mit Beiträgen von Nutzern umgegangen wird. Ich bin beileibe kein Freund von ewigen persönlichen Sticheleien zwischen zwei Lagern. Ich bin aber auch kein Freund von willkürlichen Löschungen. Es erschließt sich mir nicht, warum ganze Threads gelöscht werden, statt persönliche Angriffe präzise zu entfernen. Und dabei im Zweifel sachlich genau zu begründen, warum die Löschung notwendig war. Das Ganze macht auf mich bis jetzt einen willkürlichen Eindruck. Als Beispiel die Löschung von eben: : 20:43 (Lösch-Logbuch) . . VPmod (Diskussion | Beiträge) hat „Forum:Vom Umgang mit unerwünschtem Verhalten im Wiki“ gelöscht (Inhalt ist nicht im Wiki erwünscht: VP:KPA. (VPmod dient nur zu Moderationszwecken)) Wer entscheidet über den Sachverhalt "pers. Angriff"? Art und Umfang der Lösch-/Sperrmaßnahme? Ich formuliere diese Kritik unter genauer Beachtung der neuen "VP:KPA"-Konvention, ohne Anerkenntnis ihrer Gültigkeit, da auch ich, wie KorSa, ihr Zustandekommen, ihren derzeitigen Inhalt und ihre bisherige Anwendung kritisch sehe. Plaqueiator 21:59, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : Hallo Plaqueiator. Die VP:KPA kannst Du auf der dortigen Diskussionsseite in Frage stellen, Vorschläge machen, ändern und mit den anderen diskutieren. Vielleicht kannst Du dort ja beitragen. Vielleicht fehlt dort etwas, oder einer der aufgeführten Punkte ist in Deinen Augen kein persönlicher Angriff und sollte gestrichen werden. Wie auch immer. It's a wiki. Zur Frage, wer entscheidet: Der jeweilige Admin entscheidet, was er als Verletzung von VP:KPA sieht. Zur Frage, warum man nicht einfach Einzelteile moderiert: Das kannst Du gern machen. Es wäre eine große Hilfe denke ich. Vielleicht hast Du genug Zeit dazu, den Beitrag von KorSa VP:KPA-konform umzugestalten? Falls nicht, und er so stehen bliebe, könnte man ja alle Bedrohungen und Beleidigungen hier als Zitat wieder reinnehmen. Aber bitte, wenn Du Dir das zutraust, moderiere gerne gezielt mit. Ich trage die Moderationsentscheidung von VPmod mit. Zu KorSa und Hansgert_Ruppert ist ein checkuser-Antrag an wikia gestellt. Martin Klicken 22:09, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::: Wie ich erfahren habe, wurde die checkuser-Anfrage bereits bearbeitet, mit negativem Ergebnis. Es sollte geprüft werden, ob ein gesperrter Nutzer sich mit einem anderen Account angemeldet hat. Das Ergebnis ist rein qualitativ und es wurden keine darüber hinausgehenden Informationen weitergeben (insbesondere keine IPs). Auszug aus der Antwortmail von wikia: "Thank you for contacting Wikia. I've run a checkuser on these two usernames, and they do not appear to share an IP address." Martin Klicken 21:38, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :: checkuser-Antrag??? Dann bitte ich um die Wiederherstellung des o.a. Beitrags. Werde ihn entsprechend der VP:KPA moderieren. Mir fiel da nicht auf Anhieb ein pers. Angriff auf. Plaqueiator 22:21, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::: Es gab, soweit ich das sehen kann, keine Sperrmaßnahme bis jetzt beim Benutzer KorSa. Lediglich der Beitrag wurde gelöscht. Dieser verstieß gegen VP:KPA. Wie willst Du ihn denn moderieren, wenn Dir kein persönlicher Angriff darin aufgefallen ist? Nunja, ich hab Dir das nötige Flag dazu gegeben. Martin Klicken 22:33, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Sockenpuppe Ist VPmod eine Sockenpuppe und falls ja, welcher User steckt dahinter? 80.187.96.37 22:53, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : Nein, der Account ist keine Sockenpuppe. VPmod 22:58, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Nein. VPmod ist keine Sockenpuppe, sondern der Versuch, Sachbeiträgen, die dem eigentlichen Ziel von VP - der kritischen Auseinandersetzung mit Hochschulschriften auf Basis belastbarer Plagiatsfundstellen - dienen, wieder Vorrang zu verschaffen und die Mitarbeitenden vor der zunehmenden Zahl persönlicher Angriffe zu schützen. Graf Isolan 23:03, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Es ist eine Rolle, kein Person. WiseWoman 20:03, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) VroniPlag im Unterricht Mir ist nicht ganz klar, was da wann schiefgegangen ist. Wahrscheinlich wurde die Seite verschoben, während ich sie bearbeitet habe. Sie existiert jetzt jedenfalls doppelt, einmal mit und einmal ohne meinen Kommentar, einmal als Forum und einmal als Unterverzeichnis zu Benutzer:WiseWoman. Wohl kein Idealzustand. PlagProf:-) 20:47, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Ja. Die Version im Forum wurde nun gelöscht. VPmod 21:14, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Danke. Gruß, PlagProf:-) 21:33, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Wg. Diskussion:Lm/Sonstiges Wg. Diskussion:Lm/Sonstiges – Für meinen Geschmack zu streng moderiert. Von der Art der Kommunikation zwar grenzwertig, sehe ich noch gute Absichten. Hat vermutl. tatsächlich nicht verstanden, warum man ihm nicht zuhört. – Wie weiter? sollte ich wiederherstellen? lg -- erbSenzahl 09:37, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : Meine Ansicht: Habe mir zu diesem "Beitrag" nochmal ganz in Ruhe http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Troll_%28Netzkultur%29 durchgelesen. Unter "Charakterisierung" die vier Punkte. Alle vier Punkte treffen auf das Schema hier genau zu. Beiträge nach diesem exakt gleichen Schema kommen hier immer wieder, sie haben immer die gleiche Form. Ich empfehle sehr, sich diese Punkte mal anzuschauen, dort stehen die Ziele des Trolls, und die Motivation. Mit diesen immer wiederkehrenden zweizeiligen, unsignierten "Beiträgen" könnte man bald ein Buch füllen. Sie zielen darauf ab, die Arbeit und Diskussion zu stören, die Abläufe ins Stocken zu bringen usw. Der Rest ist im Wikipedia-Artikel wirklich sehr interessant beschrieben. Und kurz. Der Schaden, den diese eine Person aus Rache durch unaufhörliches Trollen weiter anrichten kann, lässt sich nur durch unterstützende strikte Moderation begrenzen, weil sonst durch "sachliche Diskussion" der hilfsbereiten Beitragenden genau die Trollziele umgesetzt werden: Unterbrechung bzw. Beendigung der Sacharbeit, Beschäftigung mit dem Troll, Diskussion von Totschlagargumenten, Misstrauen untereinander und gegenüber Neulingen, Empörung, Rechtfertigung, Streit usw. Martin Klicken 09:52, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :: Würde ich auch stehen lassen. Der Ton war nicht freundlich, aber man konnte schon inhaltlich darauf eingehen. PlagProf:-) 10:12, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::: Gut, dann schlage ich vor, mal wieder in der Montagssitzung darüber Aussprache zu halten. Evtl. weniger Moderation, mehr Beschäftigung mit unsignierten, immer wiederkehrenden, unsachlichen Einstreuungen. Dass man inhaltlich drauf eingehen kann, habe ich oben beschrieben. Sonst hätten die Beiträge kein Trollpotenzial, wenn der Hauptaufwand nicht von den Antwortenden geleistet werden würde. Martin Klicken 10:41, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :: Ah, Vorgeschichte war mir nicht klar, hab das nicht zugeordnet. Für den Erstbeitrag eines Neulings ist es mMn grad eben und mit AUgenzudrücken noch hinnehmbar. Wenn es - wovon ich jetzt ausgehe - schon Hinweise und Verwarnungen bzgl. Umgangston gab, dann ist im Moment jeder weitere Dialog sinnlos. Egal wie stichhaltig die vorgebrachten Argumente sein mögen. -- erbSenzahl 19:20, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Forum: Definition von Plagiat Ich würde hier gerne Verstöße gegen VP:KPA melden. Einem Benutzer wurde "diffuses Unken, Nachtreten, wiederholtes Schleimen bzw. Schmähen" angelastet. Demselben Benutzer war zuvor "wirres Gedankengut" unterstellt worden. Er fühlte sich angegriffen, hat aber nicht in gleicher Münze zurückgezahlt. Sieht nach einem Job für VPmod aus. PlagProf:-) 11:08, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Ich habe auch schon nachgedacht, warum "wirres Gedankengut" nicht moderiert wurde, es ist meines Erachtens wirklich kein guter Ton. Falls Du meinst, es ist (natürlich auch unter Berücksichtigung des Kontextes) nicht ok, dann triff eine Entscheidung, und entferne es. Da musst Du nicht "melden". Kleiner Hinweis dazu: Wenn jemand schreibt "das wird hier jetzt mein letzter Beitrag sein" oder mit viel Pathos "eine Bitte zum Abschied", dann ist ein zusammenfassender Hinweis auf "Nachtreten" oder "Abschiedsankündigungen" kein Verstoß gegen VP:KPA, zumindest aus meiner Sicht. Martin Klicken 11:48, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Dann sage ich es mal so. Galt van Wichpo hat auch in Erwiderung auf das "wirre Gedankengut" nichts geschrieben, was ich als persönlichen Angriff werten würde. Unter Berufung auf Regeln gegen persönliche Angriffe wird daraufhin sein letzter Beitrag entfernt mit dem weiteren Vermerk "diffuses Unken, Nachtreten, wiederholtes Schleimen bzw. Schmähen", was man ohne größere Mühe als persönlichen Angriff werten kann. Soll ich jetzt VPmod verwarnen? Gruß, PlagProf:-) 12:02, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :::Verwarnungen gab es in diesem Wiki noch gar nicht, glaube ich. Vielleicht kannst Du die einführen. Die meisten, die ich kenne, geben sich einfach unglaublich viel Mühe, konstruktiv miteinander umzugehen. Martin Klicken 12:06, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :::Es wurde doch nicht nur ein Beitrag entfernt, sondern der ganze folgende Teil des Austauschs, der sich dann schwerpunktmäßig verlagert hatte (Abschied, Kränkung, "Wespennest gestochen" ist noch drin?), inkl. der vielfachen gegenseitigen Dankesbekundungen mehrerer Beteiligter(!?). Ich hatte die Zusammenfassung mehr in der Richtung gelesen, dass sie insgesamt die Entwicklung der Beiträge in dem Thread beschrieb. Martin Klicken 12:09, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, ein Missverständnis könnte evtl. auch noch sein, dass eine inhaltliche Moderation im Wiki eine Kränkung oder Bestrafung darstellen soll. Das ist nicht der Fall. Wurde an anderer Stelle auch dargelegt. Moderation sind immer subjektive Entscheidungen mit dem Ziel, einer konstruktive Umgebung, in der viele Benutzer mitdiskutieren können, aufrecht zu erhalten. VPmod ist kein VP:KPA-Account, sondern ein Moderationsaccount. Moderiert oder wenn möglich erstmal verschoben wird auch SPAM, unerwünschte Inhalte, Werbung, Selbstdarstellungen, Gedichte, wegführende Themen usw. Martin Klicken 12:14, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Ich hab jetzt die Initiative ergriffen und die Beiträge alle durchgelesen und chirurgisch moderiert. Marcusb 12:25, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC)